


When Heroes Become Villains

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Heroes to Villains, I'm Sorry, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Harley Keener, Villain Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Parkner Week Day 10: Villain auHarley Keener didn't want to believe that Peter Parker was the villain of this story.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	When Heroes Become Villains

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to avoid the character death then just skip the last two paragraphs and pretend that Harley ends up changing Peter back to his good self instead of people dying.

Harley had heard so much about Peter Parker. The boy was the infamous Spider-Man who had been framed by Mysterio. Peter had been on house arrest as a plead deal. Since no one trusts him. He had to prove himself worthy of being in society. Harley just wanted to be a hero like Mr. Stark had been. He knew that he would do anything to keep Mr. Stark’s legacy perfect. Harley did not expect to meet Peter Parker and liked the boy. Peter was such a sweet person that he never understood why anyone would frame the boy for murder. Harley met Peter during his year off from school before he was going to go to MIT. Peter was to himself but once Harley got him to talk, Harley enjoyed his company. Especially in the labs. The other boy was intelligent which made Harley wonder how Mysterio convinced Peter that he was the good guy. 

“Do you wonder why the world hates you?” Peter asked one day while they were in the lab.

“I think about it sometimes,” Harley said. “Why do you ask?”

“I have lost so much and yet I am still fighting for the world that has given me nothing back,” Peter said.

“You will get what you deserve one day,” Harley said. Peter smiled.

“I know,” Peter said. 

~

The more time that Harley spent with Peter, the more he was falling for the boy. Peter realized that quickly. He would go down to the gym and take off his shirt to work out or he would lay in the living room without a shirt in the morning. Harley would get all red in the face when he saw Peter.

“If you like me then kiss me,” Peter told him one day. Harley asked if it was alright but Peter just laughed and kissed the boy. Harley loved how Peter’s lips felt on his own and the boy made sure that Harley was okay.

“You are amazing,” Harley said. 

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew about my past,” Peter said. Harley didn’t understand but he cared too much for this boy to walk away because something that happened before they had met. 

“I think I am falling for you,” Harley muttered. Peter for a minute felt guilty but he stopped as he told the other boy that he felt the same. 

~

A new villain had emerged. The villain was someone who likes to attack people. He went after those who had committed a crime but how he killed was the worse. The bodies were disgusting to look at. Sam, Harley, and Bucky had arrived at the site to see how bad it was.

“New Iron Man,” the cops had called Harley. He was trying to get them to call him Iron Lad but the name wasn’t sticking. 

“So what do we got,” Bucky asked.

“A string of murders by some guy that calls himself the Spider. He claims to be Spider-Man’s foe,” an officer said. 

“So what do we know about Spider,” Sam asked.

“He likes to be brutal and he doesn’t care about how his victims die just that they die,” the officer said. “He goes after men and women with records.” 

“Do we know what he looks like?” Harley asked.

“Nope, he kills all witnesses,” the officer said. Harley looked over the file that he was handed. The Spider left a spider at each kill. Harley figured Peter might know something.

“I’m going to consult with a friend,” Harley said. Sam and Bucky nodded as Harley went back to the compound.

~

Peter was working on his webbing when Harley came in. Peter looked at the file while Harley caught him up.

“Sounds like this villain has a reason to kill,” Peter said. Harley looked at Peter in disbelief.

“Innocents are dying,” Harley said.

“I am done being the hero,” Peter said.

“Mysterio was wrong to attack you,” Harley said.

“He wasn’t the only one,” Peter said. Harley went to argue. “If you want to talk about what we are doing for dinner you can save but besides that, I am working on turning my web formula into something useful.” Harley left wondering if he should look into Peter being the villain. The thought made him laugh. Peter was too sweet and caring to be the villain in question. 

~

Harley started to realize that his theory wasn’t completely flawed. Peter was acting weird at certain times and would not talk about Spider with Harley. Harley went to look for Peter’s suit log only to see that it was as it should be. Which didn’t mean he wasn’t the Spider. The Spider wore a hoodie and dark jeans according to the one eye witness who was later found dead. Peter and Spider were not the same people. Harley just had to keep believing that and he did until the night Peter was on the roof in a black hoodie. Harley knew the truth then. His eyes were darker. 

“Why?” Harley asked. Peter just shushed him before kissing him. Harley tried to move away but Peter moved his mouth next to his ear.

“You tell them and they will kill me,” Peter told him. Harley didn’t want to lose Peter, but he knew he should tell. If word got out then Tony’s legacy would be tarnished. Harley looked at Peter and thought back to his first thoughts. Maybe he could bring the old Peter back and use him to get rid of Spider. He would just have to make Spider think Harley would do anything for him. 

“I won’t,” Harley said. Peter smiled as he pulled the boy into another kiss. 

~

Peter was watching his every move. So even if Harley was going to tell he wouldn’t be able to. Harley tried to convince Peter he was not in the right but the other boy would not have it. Peter also started to get him involved. A blast here, a clean up there, and sometimes he would kiss him with the taste of metal on his lips which just disgusted Harley but Harley at the same time loved how Peter would treat him after he killed someone. Peter was rougher and asked Harley less about how he felt about stuff, he just did it but he was still soft if he was unsure. He made sure Harley was comfortable while being rough. Harley didn’t know why he helped but he thought he could still save Peter. 

~ 

Harley remembered the day he told Peter he would get what he deserved. He should have known his luck would run out. Harley and Peter were laying together when the men came and tried to bring Peter in. Peter killed most of them and keep them from going after Harley. One had shot Peter and Harley was next to him in a second. He held Peter as he died in his arms. Harley in rage, shoot out at the men. He felt the burning in his chest and before he knew it he fell over his love as the world became black. 

**Author's Note:**

> When Discord becomes Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
